will there be light at the end of the tunnel?
by htffan951
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are being hunted down by ones they thought were freinds. What is to happen to our heros, and will they ever find the light in their time of darkness. All chapters have been remastered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you Spyro fans. This is my first fanfic so please don't yell at me saying I suck at this. ****Well at least not until my next chapter. Now on with the story. **

After the massive battle with Malefor we find our heroes flying though the sky happy that the war is over and they can finally have time to relax and enjoy one anthers company.

"I can't believe it is finally over" said Spyro.

"Well believe it purple boy because it is" said Cynder with enthusiasm.

A little taken back by the name, Spyro then remembered what Cynder said to him as he was pulling the world back together. "I love you".

Blushing a little Spyro then thought to him self if he really loved her, but what is not to love about her? She is kind, thoughtful, and quite beautiful.

Deep down in his heart Spyro knew that he loved her to. He was going to tell her his feelings for her but decided to wait for a more romantic moment to tell her.

"What do we do now" asked Spyro?

"Well I guess we go back to the guardians to tell them what happened, and to tell them that we all ok said Cynder.

"Not all of us" said Spyro thinking back to what happened in the belt of fire.

After that they decided not to speak to one another until they got back to Warfang. After several hours of constant flying the finally reached Warfang. Once they landed Sparks came flying towards them

"You did it you actually did it" said Sparks with joy.

"Was there any doubt in the matter" asked Cynder?

"Wow what is that she witch doing here" yelled Sparks upon seeing Cynder.

"Sparks if it wasn't for her you and everyone else in the dragon realms would be dead right know so please so some respect" said Spyro a little agitated.

"What ever, I got to go check on mom and dad" said Sparks "see you later"

As Spyro watch sparks fly off into the distance he noticed Cynder with a sad look on her face.

"Hey don't listen to him he doesn't know what he is talking about, besides he is an idiot" said Spyro trying to comfort her.

Giggling a little she said "yea I guess you are right".

"Good now shall we find the guardians" asked Spyro?

As the two heroes walked through the city Spyro being praised be dragon, moles, and cheetahs, of all shapes and colors, while everyone else was giving Cynder a stink eye. Eventually Spyro got surrounded be fans of all races. Cynder got pushed away from him will he was being bombarded by questions. She decided to wait form him near the alley way they were next to. While Spyro was answering all of the questions everyone was asking him, he saw Cynder being thrown through a wall leaving a hole in the wall were Cynder entered.

"CYNDER"! Yelled Spyro as he pushed his way through the crowd towards Cynder hoping she was ok.

**Well first chapter is over. sorry for the shortness . Well that is enough talking. See you all next time I update this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**so here you go. a remake of chapter 2 i hope you like it**

"Are you all right" asked Spyro as he came up to Cynder?

"Yea I will be fine" said Cynder.

"Why did you do this" asked Spyro to the dragon that through Cynder?

"Do you not know who she is? That is the Terror of the skies. She is evil" said the dragon.

"She is a demon in dragon form" said another

"She has no right to live" said one other as a crowd started to form around Spyro and Cynder

"All of you just shut up" yelled Sypro. "She is not evil, she is not a demon, and she certainly does not deserve to die".

"That is easy for you to say, she didn't kill your children" yelled a dragon!

"That was not her fault she was under the influence of the dark master, and if any of you try to harm her again then you will have to answer to me" said Spyro bearing his teeth.

Knowing that none of them stood a chance in a fight with the purple dragon the crowd left. As Spyro and Cynder walked though the city no one was praising Spyro any more. When they reached the new dragon temple were the guardians rescinded they made there way up the stairs. After searching for several minutes they finally found the three dragons.

"It is good to see that you two are alive, but I have to ask were is Ignitus" asked Terrador?

"He sacrificed him self to get us across the belt of fire" said Spyro with a gloomy face

"Im sorry to hear that" said Cyril knowing how much Ignitus meant to Spyro. " he will be missed by us all".

"What of the dark master"? "Is he died" asked Volteer?

"How about we let them rest for now, I'm sure they are quite tired from such a long day" said Terrador "Volteer will you please show these two to there rooms"?

"Thank you Terrador" said Cynder.

As they were walking along Spyro could not help but think that know that the dark master is dead what is he to do? Will he have to adjust to normal life? Will he and Cynder have a family? Will he every have time for just the two of them? This and many more questions pounded his head.

"Here is your room Spyro" said Volteer snapping Spyro back to reality "And Cynders yours is down the hall and to the left"

"Thank you" said the two heroes and they went there separate ways

In Spyro's room Spyro couldn't help but think about all the questions he asked him self from before. This went on for a couple hours and he could find a single answer. Spyro looked out his window and saw one of the moons in the distance. What a beautiful site to see thought Spyro. He desisted that know would be a perfect time to tell Cynder how he felt about her.

As he made his way to her room he became more and more nervous with every step he took.

_In Spyro's head_

"Maybe she is still asleep I should tell her in the morning" . "No you have to do it know". "But what if she dosent love me back". "Of course she loves you she said so her self". "But what if she just said that thinking that she was going to die and it just slipped out". "Maybe she wasn't talking about me but about another dragon".

Just as he was about to turn around he here a scream from Cynder's room. Fearing that she is hurt he ran into her room, and broke down the door. Inside her room he saw Cynder frozen in a block of ice, and the guardians looming over her.

"What is going on in here" he asked still a bit shocked at the scene?

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out until tomorrow but I guess I will have to explain it now". "Cynder tried to run away from us so Cyril had to freeze her" said Terrador

"Why"?" She has done nothing wrong" yelled Spyro.

"She killed hundreds of hatchling, so we were going to kill her for her crimes".

"But she was under Malfors control it was not her fault" said Spyro "Not only that but she also helped save the world isnt that enough to clear her of her past"?

"Im sorry spyro but one good deed does not erase all of the misdeeds she has committed" said Volteer

"Do you all realy think this" asked Spyro?

Both Volteer and Cyril nodded their heads.

"What about Ignitus?" "Did think this as well"?

"No he was against this plan". "If it wasnt for him Cynder would be died by now". "He was a fool till the end if you ask me". said Cyril bitterly.

after hearing this Spyro started to snarl and got into a battle position.

"I was afraid you would do that, restrain him" commanded Terrador.

Volteer shot a bolt of lightning at Spyro, who jumped easily out of the way only to be frozen to a wall by Cyril in mid air.

"Now that he is taken care of" said Terrador turning his attention back to Cynder " lets take care of you now".

He formed a ball of stone around his tail and swung it at her breaking the ice with ease. Even through the ice that held Spyro he could still here some of Cynders ribs break. Terrador walked up to her to see if she was still alive or not, when he herded a cracking sound. The three adult dragons turned around to see that Spyro's scales have become pitch black and was breaking out of the ice prison. As soon as he broke out he grabbed Volteer by his head and slammed it into the ground nocking him unconscious. Acting quickly Spyro then formed a boulder around his fist and upper cut Terrador nocking him also unconscious. Spyro was then hit by several shards of ice shot from Cyril. Still enraged Spyro quickly ran up t him, grabbed him by his neck, and then with one quick movement snapped it. Cyril fell to the ground dead. Getting off his carcass Spyro walked over to the two unconscious dragons. Just as he was about to kill them he herd Cynder groan in pain. He ran up to her and saw that she was still breathing but was bleeding badly. Snapping out of his dark form he quickly picked her up and flew out of the window. When Cynder regained conscious she jumped up and took a defensive stance only to find that she was no longer in her room, but I a cave miles from Warfang.

"What happed" she asked?

A worried look came over Spyro for he knew he had to explain everything that just happened.

Back in Warfang Terrador and Volteer woke up, and saw Cyril dead.

"What are we going to do now" asked Volteer?

Looking from Volteer then back to Cyril he said "We will have to hunt those two down". "We cant risk another war will another dark master" he said fearing Spyro will become like Malefore.

"What about Cynder"?

"What about her"? "The only thing that has changed is now we have two things to rid from this world".

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to say that I am sorry to all of you flame and ember fans who read this chapter. I needed a way for them to meet and get along other then the two of them just by saying that they understand and that it wasn't there fault. I put were the crazy starts and ends. Now on with the story**

"Then I carried you to this cave and gave you some red crystals" said Spyro

Cynder started to cry knowing that all of this happened all because of her past and also knowing she put the dragon she loved into more danger.

Spyro walked up to her and started to hug her hoping it would calm her down "please don't cry it wasn't your fault".

"How is it not my fault"? "Because of my past the guardians now won't me and now most likely you dead".

"I don't care about your past; I know that you were under the influence of the Dark master". "It's his fault not yours".

"It doesn't matter if he was controlling me or if I did it under my own accord if the guardians wont me died then most if not all of the dragon realm wont me died" said Cynder leaving Spyro's grasp.

"Don't worry I will protected you no matter what happens".

"But why"? "Why do all of this"? "If you just let me die then you would be happy to live your life free of worry".

"Because Cynder if you were to die than my life would be meaningless". "Cynder I heard what you said after the battle with Malefor". Said Spyro figuring he had nothing left to lose. "Cynder I love you".

"What did you say" she said a little taken back?

"I said that I love you and I would never let anyone harm you no matter the cost, I would bring Malefor back from the dead if it means keeping you safe"

"But how can you love me I'm a monster" said Cynder?

"I don't care if you are a monster, which you are not I will always love you". "You are the most beautiful, kind, and most caring dragoness I have ever met" said Spyro

Spyro then came up to her and kissed her.

"I will make sure that we both make it out of this, I promise". "Cynder will you be my mate" asked Spyro?

Cynder was now crying tears of joy.

"Yes Spyro I will be your mate" said Cynder

And with that they both kissed each other one last time before they both drifted to sleep in each others arms.

In the morning the two dragons woke up starring into each others eyes.

After a quick kiss Spyro said "good morning my sweet"

"Morning handsome" said Cynder

"We are going to have to find a better hiding place then here we are to close to warfang" said Spyro as both Cynder and him self got up.

"Ok but were" asked Cynder?

"There should still be a couple of abandon towns or campsites from the dragons that were in hiding from the Dark master, so we will have to find one" said Spyro.

"Were should we start" asked Cynder

"How about the forest past Dante's freezer" suggested Spyro.

The two then left the cave and went to find a new home.

After about a days worth of flying they finally reached there destination.

In the distance they saw some smoke rising over the tree tops.

"Hey look over there I bet that they have some shelter we could use" said Spyro.

"But what is they wont to kill me as well" asked Cynder.

"Then I will protect you with my life" said spyro.

After giving her a kiss the two flew towards the smoke. Once they reached the campsite they saw that the smoke was coming from a camp fire and over it was a sheep. Near the fire was a hut.

"Hello is anyone here" asked Spyro?

After saying this, a red dragon around spyro's age walked out of the hut follow by a pink dragoness.

"Yes what is it you want" asked the red dragon.

"I'm Spyro and this is my mate Cynder, and we were wondering if you guys knew of a place to make camp".

"Well you two can always camp with us we have an extra tent you two can share, but I have to ask, why are you guy way out here and not a Warfang" asked the red dragon?

Spyro explained the whole thing.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that, but where are my manners". My name is flame and this is my mate Ember".

"Nice to meet you two" said Ember

"Like I said you can camp with us if you want" said Flame

"Thanks we would love to but not to look gift horse in the mouth but how do we know that you guys wont go tell the guardians were we are" asked Cynder?

"You don't have to worry about that". Said Ember "you see we don't trust the guardians"

**It starts to get a little crazy from here.**

"Why is that" asked Spyro?

"On the night of the raid at the dragon temple it would be impossible for all of the eggs to be smashed by the apes".

"Why do you think that" asked Spyro who was starting to questioning their sanity?

"The guardians are masters at there element". "They could easily take on an army of poorly trained apes". "So we think that the whole thing was just made up as a cover up of what really happened".

"And what do you think happened" asked cynder immediately regretting asking?

"Aliens" said Ember.

"What" asked both Cynder and Spyro?

"Beings form another world came down from the sky and took all of the eggs",

"Then how did I get corrupted by Malefor and Spyro raised by dragonflies" asked Cynder?

"That is simple, while taking your eggs the aliens accidently dropped both of your eggs in a river and they were lost in the stream". "One was found by apes and the other was found by dragonflies."

"Um ok" said Spyro who decided that they must have been dropped on there heads while they were hatchlings.

"Will you two excuse us for just a minute" asked Cynder. "Well they are nuts" she said once they could no longer be heard.

"That is true but they have a place were we can sleep, and we can be safe here" said Spyro.

They then walked back to the camp.

**End of the craziness.**

"We would love to make camp here with you guys If I wont be any problem" said Spyro

"It is no problem with us" said Ember.

And with that Spyro and Cynder found there new home were they will be safe.

…For now


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all five readers that read this story. I will tell you now that from here on the story will get sadder and sadder. Also spyro and the others are now 33 and I'm letting you the reader imagine what spyro, ember, and flame now look like (sorry I don't have that great imagination to think of my own). cynder on the other hand looks like she did when corrupted by malefor. By the way I forgot to mention in the previously chapters that I do not own any of the spyro characters. I only my own character Hope. Now on with the story.**

In the dragon temple a red dragon was running through the hallways looking for Terrador which he found in the training room.

"Sir we did it". "We found them" said the red dragon.

"Finally after ten years of searching we finally found them"

"But sir if I may ask, we are we still hunting those two down"?

"Because we can't risk another dark master"

"But would spyro already become a new dark master by now"?

"No only when he loses his control over his emotions will he become evil, which could happen at any time so the sooner we end him the better". Said terrador

Over the ten years terrador has become paranoid. Fearing that spyro will become a dark master and ending the dragon race, and with ten year with out of a trace of him terrador feared that it was to late the stop him.

"Now get the men ready we are leaving soon".

Back with spyro, cynder, flame, and ember over the ten years both cynder and ember lade an egg. Embers egg already hatched. They named there son blast. He was a red dragon that was very adventures and would all ways get into trouble. Cynders egg on the other had has not hatched yet, but is expected to hatch in a couple of days. It was a pure white egg with bright yellow stripes running up it. Out side there tent we find spyro guarding it with blood shot eyes and black bags under them. Ever since cynder laid their egg spyro has been on guard as often as he can; only sleeping from exhaustion.

"Spyro dear you need to sleep" said cynder.

"Not until the egg hatches"

"But we have been safe for ten years now I don't think they are going to find us"

"But what if they do"? Asked spyro nervously.

"Then I'm sure you and I plus ember and flame will do everything in our power to protect it"

"Ok I guess you are right"

Just then the ground around them started to shake. Flame and ember with blast on embers back, came running out of there hut that was now on fire towards spyro and cynder.

"They are here, they found us" said flame

Spyro got into a defensive stance ready to end his life to protect his egg. Just then Terrador flew down towards them.

"It has been a while hasn't it spyro" said terrador mockingly.

"Why can't you just leave us alone" asked cynder.

"You now we" said terrador as several dragon with armor and moles with spear surrounded them.

Flame and spyro started to attack the moles and dragons while ember and cynder protected blast and the egg. Spyro was finishing off one of the moles when he heard cynder yell his name. He turned around and saw both ember and cynder pined to the ground by terrador and other moles and dragons while one mole had his egg in his hands while a dragon had blast that was squirming in his claws.

"Let me go you over grown lizard" yelled blast catching flames attention.

Spyro and flame quickly kill both the dragon and the mole that where holding there children then quickly freed cynder and ember by launching torments of flames at terrador and the other dragons.

"We can't stay here it is not safe for the kids" said flame to the others.

"But were can we go"? "We won't be safe any were" said cynder.

"Cynder is right but right now we just need to get away from them" said spyro.

Quickly they were surrounded again.

"You are not going any were" said volteer who just joined the fight.

Both flame and spyro started to charge a fire fury.

Taking note of this terrador and volteer both yelled to there troops "get away form them".

Only half of the dragons and moles were able to get away in time. The others were incinerated by the fury which left a huge smoke cloud. In side the cloud the four dragons made there escape. They ran for two hours strait. Once they decided that they had escaped from terrador and volteer, the group started to make planes on how to keep the kids safe.

"Maybe we can find a new place to hide out" suggested flame.

"And live in fear that we are to be found again I don't think so" said cynder.

Cynder then looked over to spyro who had a sad look on his face. In fact it was the same face that he had when ignitus died.

"Spyro is everything ok" she asked.

"I know what we have to do" he said only getting sadder and started to cry.

"But isn't that a good thing"? "Why are you crying" asked ember?

"Yes and no". "Yes it will keep them safe but not with me or cynder".

Cynders eyes widen in sadness and started to cry as well know knowing what spyro meant.

"What do you mean by that" asked flame?

"He means that we can't take our egg with us" said cynder

"But we can't just leave it here it will die" said flame

"We aren't going to just leave it, we are leaving it with you two" said spyro.

"What do you mean by that" asked ember fearing the worst?

"I mean that terrador and volteer are hunting us not you". "Blast and our egg would be safer with you" said spyro who both he and cynder had steams of tears running down there face.

"But we can't, it wouldn't be right" protested flame.

"please flame I would rather be away from my child then have it in harms way, besides maybe one day we will meet him or her one day" said cynder trying to look brave.

"ok, is there any place you two will hid out, maybe we can bring your kid to you when they are old enough to defend them self" asked ember trying to lighten the mood?

After talking to cynder about it spyro said "we don't know if we will still be there when they come to that age but we will be hiding in concurrent skies".

"Please be safe that I have heard that that place is filled with evil creatures" said flame

And with that they went there separate ways not knowing if they will ever see each other ever again.

**That was really sad to write. I feel terrible writing this and knowing that things are going to get worse, but will there be a happy ending? Continue to read this story and find out. ****Finally I would like to say thank you to Zach The Fire Dragon for all of your help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello every one. Special thanks to Zach The Fire Dragon for his help on this chapter. I do not own any characters in this story other than Hope. Now on with the story.**

A few days after there departure Spyro's and Cynder's egg hatched. Inside was a dragoness that looked lot like Cynder did in the Eternal night only she had white scales, Spyro's horns, and didn't have any marking on her. She had the powers of all four elements just like her farther, but she also had the power over light. Making her the first light dragon in history. Flame and Ember decided to name her Hope, because they could only hope that she would find Spyro and Cynder one day. It has been 13 years and Hope still thought that Flame and Ember were her parents and Blasts her brother until one fateful day.

"Wait up Blast" said hope as she and Blast ran around the forest.

"But what fun would that be" responded Blast?

They were playing tag and as always Hope had trouble catching up to Blast. Then an idea popped into her head. Blast suddenly didn't hear Hope chasing him. He stopped running and looked behind him.

"Now where did you go" he asked to himself?

Suddenly Hope jumped from a tree onto Blast and they both started to tumble down a near by hill. When they both stopped rolling, they both started to laugh until they noticed were they were. They were just out side they more gloomy part of the forest that they lived in. Flame and Ember both warned them not to go into that part of the forest for it was extremely dangerous for young dragons such as them self. Blast quickly got up and ran into the gloomy part of the forest.

"Wait Blast mom and dad said that this part of the forest is too dangerous" said Hope, trying to get Blast back to safety.

"What they don't know wont hurt them, besides we can take care of our self's, we are 13 for ancestors sake. So are you coming or not" he asked?

Knowing that she could not change his mind, (like always) she decided to followed him. The farther into the forest they went the creepier it got.

"Can we go now" asked Hope as they started to pass giant spider webs?

"Where is your sense of advancer"? asked Blast.

"Back with mom and dad so let's get out of here"

As Hope was trying to get Blast to head back home she wasn't paying attention to where she stepped and ended up falling down a hill. She started to roll down until she came to a sudden stop on a black furry "rock".

"Hey are you ok" asked Blast?

"Yea I will be fine, luckily this fluffy rock stopped my tumble".

Hope then realized what she said knowing that rocks aren't fluffy she started to turn around and saw that the "rock" was actually a giant spider that was sleeping. As it slowly opened its meany eyes, it saw what woke it up and decided to have an early lunch. Terrified Hope and Blast started to run as the spider started to get up and chase them. Running for there life they looked for a way to get rid or at least get away from the spider. As the spider started to catch up to them they saw a trench up ahead. They started to run towards it hoping that it was big enough for the spider to fall in. just as they were coming up to the trench Hope heard Blast scream in pain. She turned around and saw that the spider caught up to Blast and sunk its fangs into his back. Reacting quickly she ran up to the spider and shot a small bolt of lightning at it right before the spider started to eat Blast. The lightning bolt made contact and the spider backed up away from Blast dazed by the attack. She quickly picked up the wounded Blast just as the effects of the lightning bolt started to wear off. The spider started to chase them once again with rage in its eyes. As Hope got up to the trench she jumped as hard as she could with Blast on her back. They were able to make it, but just barley. The spider however was to focus on the dragons to notice the trench and it fell in. Hope looked down into the trench and saw that the spider was still alive but on its back. Knowing that she did not have long before the spider crawled out of the trench she quickly ran as fast as she could out of the forest. After she decided that both her and Blast were out of danger she put Blast down and went to find some leaves to put on his wounds. Blast laid on the ground and tried to move but the spider's venom started to take effect and he became paralyzed. Hope quickly returned and started to rap the leaves around his wounds. After that, she picked him up and headed home. As they got close to there hut Hope was close to collapsing right on the spot.

"MOM DAD COME QUICK BLAST IS HURT" she yelled with the little breath she had left.

Both Flame and Ember burst thought the door and ran up to them.

"What happed" asked Ember?

But Hope was unable to respond because she used up all of her energy from carrying Blast on her back and she fainted.

When she woke up she notices that, she was in her bed. She quickly got up and ran into Blasts room. Both Blast and her "parents" were in his room.

"He will be fine once the venom wears off" said Flame to Hope once he noticed the concerned look on her face. "Now what happed out there"?

"Blast and I were playing when Blast decided to go into that gloomy part of the forest that you told us not to enter, and while in there I ran into a spider and it chased us.

Both Flame and Ember had an annoyed look on their faces.

"Hope can you watch Blast for a minute, me and Ember have to talk out side" asked Flame?

Hope only nodded knowing that they were in trouble. As Flame and Ember left the room Hope walked up to Blast how was still laying in his bed.

"How is it going" she asked?

"shut up this is your entire fault" Blast responded angerly.

"How is this my fault you are the one who ran into that part of the forest that was off limits" said Hope with a hurt look on her face.

"But you are the one that ran into the spider. "If you were looking where you were stepping I would be fine and we would not be in trouble" said Blast. "Why mom and dad adopted such a clumsy dragoness like you I will never understand" said Blast who only new haft of the story sense he was only a hatching when it all happed.

"Your lying" screamed Hope with tears running down her face.

Just as both Flame and Ember were entering the room to give them their punishment, Hope ran past them and out the door.

Hope ran into her room and cried into her pillow. Shortly after Flame and Ember walked into her room.

"Its going to be ok sweetie" said Ember.

"Is it true" asked Hope?

"Is what true" asked Flame?

"Am I adopted" asked Hope?

Flame looked at Ember who just nodded.

"Im sorry sweetie but, yes you are adopted" said Flame.

Hope only started to cry more.

After a few minutes of crying she was able to ask Flame and Ember the question that has been on her mind when she was crying.

"Who are my real parents" she asked with a few tears still running down her face.

Both Flame and Ember told the whole story of who her real parents were, what happed to them, why they left her.

"Im sorry we didn't tell you sooner" said Ember with her head down

Hope who stopped crying asked "Where are they now"

"They told us that they are at the Concurrent skies but that was a long time ago, and I don't know if they are still there" said Flame.

Hope lowered her head in sadness thinking she will never meet her real parents.

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt to look for them" suggested Flame.

"But Blast will come with you" said Ember.

"Thanks" said Hope with a single tear running down her face.

"Now get some sleep once the venom is out of Blast's body you should leave".

Now with a smile on her face Hope lied down ready to fall asleep.

Just as Ember and Flame were about to leave her room she asked "am I anything like my mom and dad?

Flame only chuckle a little then said "you are just like them".

**Will Hope find her parents? Read the next chapter and find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If there is any plot holes please tell me so I can fix them. **

It has been a week since Hope learned about her real parents and Blast finally recovered. Flame and Ember walked with Blast and Hope to the edge of the forest.

"Ok just keep on going through the grasslands up ahead until you see a huge tower". "Head towards it and you will reach your destination" said Flame.

"Wait" said Blast confused "Aren't you coming to"?

"I'm sorry son but we can't." "Some one has to look after your mother" said Flame

"But can't you do that with us" asked Blast?

"Well let's just say that you are going to have a brother or sister soon so he needs to watch over me" said Ember

"Um ok I guess" said Blast still not fully understanding.

With that said Blast and Hope went to find Spyro and Cynder. After about an hours worth of walking Blast asked Hope what he had in his head ever since they left his mom and dad.

"What did mom mean by what she said when we left"?

Hope gave him a shocked stare.

"You really don't know what she meant" said Hope how started to giggle at Blasts obliviousness?

He shook his head. Hope start to laugh at this.

"What is so funny" asked Blast how was getting irritated.

Once Hope's laughs died down to a giggle she said "Mom is pregnant and she is going to lay another egg"

Blast's eyes went as wide as a baseball which only cause Hope to laugh some more. While Hope was laughing Blast pounced onto her and they started to roll in the grass. Once they were done rolling they got off of each other and started to laugh. While laughing, Blast closed his eyes. Still laughing he started to open them and saw that Hope stopped laughing and instead had a look of fear on her face. He quickly looked toward the direction Hope was and saw the giant spider that attack them a week ago running towards them. Quickly they both started to run as fast as they could, but like last time the spider was catching up to them. Knowing that they could never out run it Hope stopped running and turned around and faced the spider while taking a battle stance.

"What are you doing" yelled Blast how also stopped running?

"We can never out run this monster so I'm going to buy you some time, now get going" responded Hope.

"I'm not leaving you on your own with this thing" said Blast how also took a battle stance.

Blast started to shoot fire ball at the spider while Hope was forming layer of ice on the ground. The spider started to slip and slid on the ice and was unable to move out of the way of Blast's fire balls. The spider fell to the ground. Blast and Hope walked up to the beast to see if it was dead. Suddenly the spider got up and quickly jumped behind them and was about to bite into Blast, when a pillar of stone stabbed through the spider killing it instantly.

"Thanks" said Blast.

"But I didn't do that" said Hope.

They then saw two adult dragons walking towards them from out of the shadows of a tree.

"Is everyone ok" asked the green dragon?

"Yes we are fine". "Thanks for the help" said Blast

"If I may ask why are you two out here in the first place"? "Shouldn't you two be with your parents"? Asked the yellow dragon

"The thing is that I'm trying to find my real parents right now" said Hope.

"What about you" asked the green one?

"I'm just her step brother". "I'm helping her find her parents in place of my mom and dad". Said Blast

"Why can't they help" asked the green one?

"My mom is pregnant and is going to lay her egg soon so my dad had to stay and watch her" said Blast

"Do you even know where your parents are or are you just looking around and hoping you find them" asked the yellow dragon?

"Mine are at the Concurrent Skiers". Said Hope

"That is a very dangerous place". "How about we help you get there" asked the green dragon?

"Thanks for the offer we would love the help" said Hope.

"How do you know if they are still alive in the first place" asked the yellow one?

"My parents are the famous Spryo the purple dragon and Cynder the ex terror of the skies" said Hope with pride.

"Oh now are they" said the green one who gave an evil grin to the yellow one who was doing the same thing.

"Oh were are your manners" started to blue one. "My name is um …. Lightning" said the yellow dragon

"Mine is Titian" said the green dragon.

"My name is Hope"

"I'm Blast, and would you mind if I talk to Hope for just a second" asked Blast?

"I don't see why not" said Titian.

Once they were far enough away so that Titian and Lightning couldn't hear them Blast said "do you think we can trust them"?

"I don't see why not, beside they look like masters at their elements" said Hope.

"Ya so" said Blast?

"Well I can't do many lightning, or earth attacks and they might be able to teach me a thing or two". "I only now what I was able to teach my self over long periods of time remember" said Hope?

Hope then started to walk back to Titian and lightning.

"Hay can you guy teach me some earth and electric moves" asked Hope.

"Only if you are able to even use electricity or earth moves" said Titian.

Hope then started to form a ball of stone in her mouth and shot it into the air and then started to shoot lightning as well.

"Can you use any other elements" asked lightning curiously?

"Yea I can also use fire, ice, and light" said Hope.

Titian started to laugh a little

"You really are a lot like our farther" said Titian.

"You knew him" asked Blast

"Knew him we taut him every thing he knows" said lightning.

"Wow you guys must be very strong" said Blast

After teaching Hope how to form pillars of stone and how to engulf herself in electricity Hope, Blast, Titian, and lightning started to heard towards the Concurrent Skiers

Little did Hope and Blast know that Titian and Lightning were actually Terrador and Volteer.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review. Reminder that Titian and Lightning are actually Terrador and Volteer.**

"I can't wait till we get there, I finally get to meet my real mom and dad" thought Hope

"So what do you know about your parents" asked Titian.

"I know that they were once considered hero's until the guardians decided to punish them for stuff that wasn't their fault". "If you ask me I think the guardians are a bunch of idiots" Said Hope.

"I met the guardians once, and I would have to say that not all of the guardians are idiots" said Titian.

"You said that you taut them, so that means you know them really well right" asked Hope?

"Yes, why do you ask" asked Lightning

"Well I was hoping you guys could tell me about them" asked Hope.

"Well for starters when your farther was young he asked a lot of question just like you" said Titian.

"I heard that he was raised by dragon flies when he was young also" said Blast.

"That he was in fact you though he was one for several years" said Titian.

"Your farther was also a noble dragon how would do anything to protect the ones he loved" "so all in all I would have to say you and your farther are a lot alike" said Titian.

"What about my mother" asked Hope?

"Your mother is a wonder full dragoness" said Lightning with a hint of hatred in his voice. "She was very nice to everything around her"

Soon after there conversation the Concurrent Skiers came into view. As they got closer to there destination they saw that the Concurrent Skiers was under attack by apes that once served Malefor.

"MOM DAD" yelled Hope fearing that Spyro and Cynder are being attacked by the apes.

As Hope was running towards the horde of apes blast yelled "Hope wait up" as he, Titian, and Lightning followed her.

As they got closer to the horde of apes they lost site of Hope. At the same time several apes took notice of them and started to run towards them.

"We will hold them off as long as we can, you go look for hope" said Titian to Blast.

Doing what he was tolled Blast started to run through the horde towards the Concurrent Skiers. Blast soon saw Hope running around trying to find a way inside while also trying to avoid the apes.

Once Blast was able to catch up to her he asked "so how are we going to get in"?

"There is a window, we can get in through there" said Hope.

Both Hope and Blast started to fly towards the window. When they reached the window they saw that the window was shut and most likely sealed so the apes don't get in. blast started to fire fireballs at the window. The window broke and they flew in. once in side they started to walk around. Eventually they started to hear voices of two other people. One male, the other female. They ran a fast as they could toward were the voices were coming from.

"How long do you think we have before the apes get through" asked the female?

"I don't know but we can't leave yet, not until our kid finds us" said the male.

Hope instantly new who the voices belonged to. Spyro and Cynder.

"Mom dad it's me, I'm here" yelled Hope.

"Did you hear that"? Asked the male.

"It must be one of the apes trying to foul us" said the male. "Don't worry I will take care of him".

Hope and Blast then heard the sound of paws hitting the ground as they got closer to the voices. Just as Hope and Blast turned the corner Spyro jumped at Hope. Spyro quickly pinned Hope to the ground and was about to kill her when he noticed that Hope was a dragon and not an ape. Hope started to cry knowing that she reunited with her farther and mother.

"Hello dad I'm home" said hope

"I'm so sorry that me and your mother could be with you before" said Spyro who started to hug Hope while crying him self.

"Spyro is everything al…." started Cynder who just came around the corner and saw Spyro hugging Hope.

"She is back Cynder, our daughter has came back to us" said Spyro cheerfully.

Cynder also started to cry and also started to hug Hope.

Once they stopped hugging Spyro asked "how did you get past all of the apes"?

"Well if it wasn't for the help of your old teachers Titian and Lightning we would have never gotten through" said Blast.

"But we weren't don't know any one named…" started Spyro who soon realized who really helped Hope and Blast. "We have to leave now" said Spyro.

Just as Spyro started to turn around he was hit by a ball a stone in the chest. As he fell to the ground in pain Titian and Lightning appeared from the shadows. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that Spyro". Said Titian

"Dad" yelled Hope.

"Why did you do that"? Asked Blast.

"Because there names aren't Titian or Lightning, its Terrador and Volteer" said Spyro who was starting to get up.

Realizing that she brought the two dragons that separated her from her parents Hope started to cry.

"I'm sorry" said Hope through her tears.

"Its ok dear you didn't know" said Cynder.

"It is useless to run away Spyro and Cynder" said Terrador. "No matter were you go, we will find you".

Knowing that they were right Spyro asked "what if I made you a deal"

"What kind of deal" asked Volteer?

Spyro looked back at Cynder and then Hope. He then turned his attention back the Terrador and Volteer.

"If you let Cynder and our daughter go I will go with you"

"WHAT"! "No you can't, not right as we became a family again" said Cynder.

"But it is just like they said we can't hide from them, but the least I can't do is let you two live"

"Fine we accept your offer." "We will not bring harm to Cynder but they will come with us the Warfang for to watch your execution" said Terrador.

"You also have to bring Blast back to his parents" said Spyro.

"Fine we will do that as well" said Volteer.

With that said they started to walk to Warfang. When they got out side they saw that every single ape was dead.

"Volteer if you would be so kind can you bring young Blast back to his parents while I bring the others to Warfang" asked Terrador?

With a nod Volteer picked up Blast and flew off.

**What will happen to Spyro? Tune in next time and find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters other then Hope.**

Shortly after Volteer flew off with Blast in his paws, they arrived back at Flames and Embers hut. As Volteer landed Flame ran out of the hut.

"Put him down or so help me ancestors I will kill you" threatened Flame

"Calm down, I am only here to bring young Blast back home" said Volteer who let go of Blast.

Blast ran up to his farther and hugged his leg while crying.

"Were is Hope" asked Flame?

"She is with Spyro and Cynder" said Blast through his tears.

"speaking of those two I should tell you that Spyro will be executed later today" said Volteer.

"But I though you said that he was with Hope and Cynder" asked Flame to his son?

"He is, but me and Hope accidently lead Volteer and Terrador to them, know Spyro is sacrificing himself so that Cynder and Hope can live in peace" said Blast who looked at the ground in shame.

"Well I should get going, I hope that I will all of you guys tomorrow" said Volteer

As Volteer flew off towards Warfang Ember slowly started to walk out of their hut.

"What is going on out here" she asked?

Flame told her every thing that happened.

"Oh my goodness what are we going to do about this" asked Ember?

"We are going to do nothing" said Flame. " you are still caring your egg and Blast doesn't need to see this so I will go alone" said Flame.

"Please be careful" said Ember.

Flame then flew off towards Warfang.

**In the dungeon of Warfang**

Spyro was sitting in his cell while he was talking to Hope and Cynder who were on the other side of the cell.

"Dad please don't do this." "I just met you, I don't wont to lose you now" said Hope while crying.

"I'm sorry but I have to, if I don't then both you and your mother will be in constant danger and I cant let that happen" said Spyro.

"What if I were to distract the guardians while you and mom escape" ask Hope.

"No I will not let you do that" said Spyro.

Cynder chuckled a little from Hopes suggestion.

"You really are like your farther" said Cynder.

"How is that" asked Spyro

"She would do anything to protect the ones she loves" said Cynder.

"I wish I could save you dad" said Hope.

"I know dear, but some things you just have to let go" said Spyro "besides as an old friend of mine told me a long time ago, dragons don't actually but he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future".

"It is time" said the guard.

The guard unlocked the cell and showed Spyro the way. Once they were out of the dungeon Spyro walked to the podium were he will breath his last breaths, while Cynder and Hope walked into the crowd of moles, cheetahs, and dragons that wonted to see the execution. Shortly after them was Terrador and Volteer.

"Welcome every one we are here today to witness the execution of Spyro" said Terrador " He is charge for the murder of Cyril the guardian of ice and for following the foot steps of the former dark master". "Do you have any final words traitor"

Spyro only shook his head and closed his eyes.

Terrador walked up to Spyro with an ax capable to cut clean though the scales of a dragon.

All the while Hope thought of what both her mother and Flame said to her. "You are just like your farther". "He would do anything to protect the ones he loves"

It was then that Hope new what she had to do.

Terrador raised the ax into the air and swiftly swung it downwards.

Spyro hear the ax make contact with rock, then the sound of it piecing skin, then shortly after he heard his daughter say I love you. Then he heard Cynder yelling, shortly followed by paws hitting the ground as if someone was running

"NOOOOOOOO" was what Cynder yelled

Still with his eyes closed Spyro took notice that he was still alive.  
"How am I still alive" thought Spyro?

Slowly he opened his eyes. In front of him was a pillar of stone. He looked around it and what he saw made his heart fall apart. Behind the pillar was Cynder crying.

Below her was Hope.

With the ax sticking out of her back. She laid there dead

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. With Hope giving up her young life for the life of Spyros what will he do next. Find out in the next and the final chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING ****This chapter is rated M for violence and swearing. I think, I am not quite shure but just in case, you have been warned.**

Spyro just stared at the scene before him as the rage inside of him started to build. Every one in the crowd including the guardians just stood there in shock. Spyro started to take slow deep breaths as his rage started to take control over him.

"Take hope and leave now" said Spyro.

Cynder looked at Spyro with teary eyes and said "No Spyro I'm not"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Yelled Spyro.

Cynder grabbed Hopes carcass and flew off but in fear of what Spyro will do to very one.

"Spyro I'm sorry I didn't mean" started Terrador.

"DIDN'T MEAN TO, DIDN'T MEAN TO YOU HAVE BEEN HUNTING US DOWN FOR MOST OF OUR LIVES AND NOW THAT YOU KILLED OUR DAUGHTER ALL YOU CAN SAY IS I DIDN'T MEAN TO" yelled Spyro.

After saying that Spyros scales became pitch black and his eyes glowed white.

"You were afraid that I will become the next dark master, well fine I will be the next dark master". Said Spyro

Spyro was had so much rage inside of him that he tapped into the deepest and darkest parts of convexity where all eight elements that a dragon could use are kept. Spyros scales became even darker and his Iris became blood red. Just by looking into them they screamed only one thing

Death.

Dark energy started to poor out of Spyro which quickly covered all of Warfang in a giant black bubble.

Back with Cynder, she came to a stop, miles away from Warfang when Flame flew by and landed next to her.

"Am I to la" was all that Flame said until he say the lifeless body of Hope. "What happened" said Flame who was starting to cry?

Before Cynder could answer him they both felt a wave of dark energy. They looked towards were it was coming from and saw that Warfang was engulfed in a giant black bubble.

"What is that" asked Flame?

"Spyro" was all she said.

Back in Warfang the city guards snapped out of there trance and ran towards Spyro only to quickly be disintegrated by a blast of convexity. Then a story cloud started to form over the towns people. Shortly after words lighting started to rain down on the people. Only a few were able to get away from the blasts. Spyro then created several shadow copies of him self and sent them to hunt down the civilians that were trying to escape. They were caught and killed easily.

The people who were hit (which included by the guardians) were continually hit my lightning so they wouldn't escape. Then Spyro unleashed a torment of flames that were so hot that it melted to stone floor around everyone he hit with the flame. The stone soon became molted rock and slowly started to melt everyone near the flames. Those people started to scream in pain. Once he was finished with them he started to created pillars of stone under several dragons, moles, and cheetahs which were sent strait through them like butter. Spyro then started to attack the rest of the town's folk with his ice freezing them in a block of green ice. As the ice quickly melted from there own body heat the poison that was infused with the ice started to be absorbed into there skin and into there blood stream. They dead slowly and very painfully. With all of the town's folk and guards dead Spyro finally took his attention towards Volteer and Terrador. Shooting from the ground, came pure fear in the shape of barbed wires and pierced the guardian's scales with ease. As the barbed wires slowly cut through there flesh and bone, the fear they were made from started to pump into them. This caused both Volteer and Terrador to slowly and painfully die which they watch there worst fears form in front of there eyes.

"Please stop this" pleaded Volteer.

"You want me to stop fine" said Spyro.

With one swift move all of the barbed wire made from fear shot out of them. They then fell to the ground as chunks of meat.

Still filled with rage Spyro used the power of wind to level the remains of Warfang. As the bubble of darkness faded all that was left of Warfang was dust. Spyro's scales became purple once again, but he still had rage inside. He then started to look for Cynder. When he found her he ran up to her and help her in a tight hug not wonting to let go.

"Spyro what happened in there" asked Flame?

Spyro just shook his head.

"Can you at least tell me what happened to Hope" asked Flame?

"Before Spyro could answer he became light headed and fainted.

When he awoke he was in what seamed like a library. He instantly recognized it as White Isle.

"It has been a long time young dragon, it is good to see you" said the Chronicler who stepped closer to Spyro reveling that it was Ignitus.

Spyro was instantly filled with joy just to see his old mentor again, but his joy was quickly consumed by rage as he walked up to Ignitus. When he reached him Spyro quickly punched Ignitus across his muzzle.

"Why didn't you warn me about the events that were to happen all those years ago" asked Spyro?

"I'm sorry young one but no matter what I could do would change what was going to happen".

Not fully believing him Spyro asked "then why did you bring me here"?

"To give you great news" said Ignitus

"I doubt any news would change how I feel" said Spyro

"What if I told you that because what you did you will no longer become dark Spyro ever again" said Ignitus?

Spyro gave him a shocked look, but again was quickly consumed by rage.

"So you are telling me that because my daughter gave her life just so that I can't become that monster again"? "Yea gee thanks for telling me this, you know I feel a lot better know" said Spyro sarcastically.

"I know it is not much but please try to look at the bright side of thing". "If you don't then even without your darker form then you will become just like Malefor".

Spyro took a deep breath then said "just please take me back to my wife".

"Just remember what I said young one" was the final thing that Spyro hear from Ignitus before he sent him back to Cynder and Flame.

As Spyro woke up Cynder asked "are you ok"?

Spyro then explained to Cynder and Flame everything from what happed in Warfang to what happened on White Isle.

"Well at least there is a little happiness in these dark times" said Flame who was trying to comfort Spyro and Cynder

"Please, I just need to go back home so me and Cynder can rest we have been through a lot in one day" pleaded Spyro.

"We still have that tent you guys lived in if you need the extra comfort" said Flame.

"Thanks" said Cynder who like Spyro was still sad.

The three dragons then flew back to Flames hut. Once they landed Blast came running out of the hut and hugged his dad how after a while was joined by Ember in the embrace.

"What happed, is everyone all right" asked Ember?

"I will explain in the morning" said Flame.

Three days after the events at Warfang Spyro, and Cynder started to bury Hope in her grave.

Once she was fully buried Spyro put a tombstone on the grave. After several minutes Spyro and Cynder walked away from the grave knowing that they will find happiness once again, just not any time soon. As Spyro and Cynder left the grave Flame, Blast, and Ember came to pay there respects. At the site of the tombstone Blast started to cry, because on the tombstone was written

_RIP_

_Here lies Hope daughter of Spyro and Cynder._

_Thank you our dear daughter. If it wasn't for your noble sacrifice _

_Then we would of never of found the light at the end of the tunnel._

The end.

**Thank you every one that read this book. i will try to make a new story but dont get your hopes up. if you guys have any sujestion please pm me.**


End file.
